dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Spider Characters
=Heroes= Dark Spider Real Name: Peter Wayne Fusion of: DC's Batman/Marvel's Spider-Man Bio: A superhero who witnessed the murder of his parents n an alleway when coming home from the theater by a thug named Joe Carradine during a mugging. Since then he was raised by the family maid May Pennyworth May Pennyworth Real Name: May Pennyworth Fusion of: DC's Alfred Pennyworth/Marvel's May Parker Bio: A maid from Britain who had served the Wayne family long before Peter had even been born. And after the murder of his parents, she became his loyal guardian and moral compass even in his years as a vigilante. George Gordon Real Name: George Gordon Fusion of: DC's Jim Gordon/Marvel's George Stacy Bio: George Gordon starts as a struggling police captain (though the future commissioner) who fights to bring justice to New Gotham City, and eventually becomes Dark Spider's first ally. Gwen Gordon Real Name: Gwendolyne "Gwen" Gordon Fusion of: DC's Barbara Gordon/Marvel's Gwen Stacy Bio: The teenage daughter of captain George Gordon who develops a crush on Dark Spider, and eventually becomes something of a sidekick. Using her advanced computer skills to help him in order to help him get and collect information. She uses the alias of Oracle. Eugene "Bullet" Bullock Real Name: Eugene Bullock Fusion of: DC's Harvey Bullock/Marvel's Eugene "Flash" Thompson Bio: Peter Wayne's old high school rival, and now a shady cop working in the New Gotham Police Department. Renee DeWolff Real Name: Renee DeWolff Fusion of: DC's Renee Montoya/Marvel's Jean DeWolff Lucius "Robbie" Robertson Real Name: Lucius Robertson Fusion of: DC's Lucius Fox/Marvel's Joseph "Robbie" Robertson Mary Jane Vale Real Name: Mary Jane Vale Fusion of: DC's Vicki Vale/Marvel's Mary Jane Watson Dr. Ben Thompkins Real Name: Ben Thompkins Fusion of: DC's Leslie Thompkins/Marvel's Ben Parker Night Prowler Real Name: Hobie Grayson Fusion of: DC's Dick Grayson/Marvel's Prowler Bio: Hobie Grayson was a young man with a gifted mind, but was the member of a family of acrobats called the Flying Graysons. Eventually however his parents were murdered by a criminal known as Blackie Zucco. He ran away from the circus and managed to build himself a black and blue suit that gave him several abilities, using it to attain money to support himself but also go out for revenge against Zucco. He eventually crossed paths with Dark Spider, and were originally in conflict until Dark Spider managed to put him down the right path, helping him become the hero. The two becoming best friends and close allies afterwards. Rocket Robin Real Name: Tim Farrell Fusion of: DC's Tim Drake/Marvel's Rocket Racer Bio: Tim Farrell was a poor kid in New Gotham, who similarly to Dark Spider's ally Night Prowler was gifted with a great scientific mind for engineering. He once saw Night Prowler in action back when he was a vengeful criminal, and became Tim's idol. Especially when he realized who he was by recognizing one of his acrobatic moves being one of those of Hobie Grayson of the Flying Graysons. He became inspired to follow in his footsteps and started a project of building a rocket powered skate-board like vehicle. And then became a criminal to try and support his family. Dark Spider had fought him, but it was Night Prowler who realized that he was just a confused young man like he was when he first became Night Prowler. Together Dark Spider and Night Prowler managed to get through to him, and help put Tim down the heroic path. The Rocket Robin, as he called himself, becoming another one of their closest allies. Scarlet Angel Real Name: Ben Valley Fusion of: DC's Azrael/Marvel's Scarlet Spider Toxic Spectre Real Name: Patrick Allen Fusion of: DC's Crispus Allen/Marvel's Toxin Dark Spider-Woman Real Name: Jessica Kane Fusion of: DC's Kathy Kane/Marvel's Jessica Drew Arachness Real Name: Helena Carpenter Fusion of: DC's Helena Bertinelli/Marvel's Julia Carpenter Flame Spider Real Name: Mattie Kane Fusion of: DC's Bette Kane/Marvel's Mattie Franklin Black Spider Real Name: Cassandra Corazon Fusion of: DC's Cassandra Cain/Marvel's Anya Corazon Blue Robin Real Name: Sally Brown Fusion of: DC's Stephanie Brown/Marvel's Sally Avril Ezekiel Ducard Real Name: Ezekiel Ducard Fusion of: DC's Henri Ducard/Marvel's Ezekiel Sims Bio: One of Peter Wayne's mentors, who like him was endowned with spider powers. Who taught him in both martial arts and the use of his spider powers. He also reveals how both are part man part animal spider "totems". It is eventually revealed that he was involved in some corrupt dealings, and used his powers to gain profit. Though later would try and make amends for his mistakes. Madame Kirigi Real Name: Cassandra Kirigi Fusion of: DC's Kirigi/Marvel's Madame Web Bio: A blind and elderly woman who was both a master of martial arts as well as a powerful psychic. She would become one of Peter Wayne's mentors when he traveled the world and went to her because of her skills' reputation. Peter was at first skeptical, but decided to learn from her after she managed to beat him in a fight. Even after leaving her, she would eventually go to Gotham where she'd continue to be a spiritual guide to Peter during his war on crime as Dark Spider. Setting up shop as a fortuneteller with her psyonic powers. Lady Shivessa Real Name: Shivessa Al Fisk Fusion of: DC's Lady Shiva/Marvel's Vanessa Fisk Bio: One of the greatest martial artists in the world, and the former love of Ra's Al Fisk, the leader of the Hand of Assassins. Together having a daughter named Silvia. Dark Spider II Real Name: Miguel McGinnis Fusion of: DC's Terry McGinnis/Marvel's Miguel O'hara Bio: The heir to the Dark Spider persona when Peter Wayne becomes an old man. Hunter Spider Real Name: May Wayne Fusion of: DC's Helena Wayne/Marvel's Spider-Girl Bio: Dark Spider's future daughter who takes up a superhero mantle. J. Jonah White Real Name: J. Jonah White Fusion of: DC's Perry White/Marvel's J. Jonah Jameson =Villains= Joker Goblin Real Name: Jack Osborn Fusion of: DC's Joker/Marvel's Green Goblin Bio: Dark Spider's most fearsome archenemy. But he in his original persona starts out as just his business rival Jack Osborn, head of Osborn Industries. In his earlier life he grew up on the streets, but eventually managed to amass the fortune to start his company under the guise of a criminal known as the Red Goblin. He was eventually working on a performance enhancing serum late one night, but it blew up in his face face. It drastically changed his physical appearance by bleaching his skin white, turned his hair green, and put his mouth in a permanent smile. Along with his physical deformities he gained enhanced strength, speed, agility, stamina, and intelligence. His mind had been warped by the experience and decided to use these powers for crime. Emperor Penguin Real Name: Oswald Fisk Fusion of: DC's Penguin/Marvel's Kingpin Bio: The most powerful crime lord of New Gotham City who controls most of its criminal activity. Getting his nickname from his large stature, obesity, and prominently pointed nose. His family used to be of wealth, but his father eventually squandered it all away forcing them onto the streets. His father eventually died of pneumonia after being out in a rainstorm, compelling his mother to have him carry an umbrella with him wherever he went.Because of his appearance Oswald was often bullied by his peers, but eventually managed to get himself educated, and also tried acting with an air of sophistication. All in an attempt to reclaim his birthright, eventually managaing to amass himself a fortune and create his massive criminal empire. He uses a wide array of trick umbrellas as weapons. The public however thinks he is merely a wealthy philanthroist that owns a club in New Gotham called the Iceberg Lounge. Jigsaw-Face Real Name: Harvey Russo Fusion of: DC's Two-Face/Marvel's Jigsaw Bio: Shadow Real Name: Eddie "Bane" Brock Fusion of: DC's Bane/Marvel's Venom Bio: Black Catwoman Real Name: Felicia Kyle Fusion of: DC's Catwoman/Marvel's Black Cat Bio: A seductive cat-themed catburglar who acts as an enemy, love interest, and ally of Dark Spider at different times. Kraven the Lionman Real Name: Thomas Kravinoff Fusion of: DC's Catman/Marvel's Kraven the Hunter Bio: Anonymous Real Name: Edward Smerdyakov Fusion of: DC's Riddler/Marvel's Chameleon Bio: Anonymous is a mysterious supervillain. He is a master of disguise, but also has a great compulsion to prove how smart he is and be the center of attention. He normally takes on disguises when committing his various crimes, but would always leave riddles as clues to the identity of the person he's impersonating at the time. Feario Real Name: Quentin Crane Fusion of: DC's Scarecrow/Marvel's Mysterio Bio: Quentin Crane was a special effects wizard in the horror movie business, most of it stemming from a sick obsession he had developed for fear. He eventually realized that being a special effects man was a dead on job where he could not get fame or spread true fear and thus became the supervillain Feario, armed with high end technology that he uses to create horrific images to put fear into his opponents. He decided to make a name for himself by trying to take out Dark Spider. Dr. Freeze Real Name: Otto Fries Fusion of: DC's Mr. Freeze/Marvel's Dr. Octopus Bio: Lizard-Bat Real Name: Kirk Connors Fusion of: DC's Man-Bat/Marvel's Lizard Bio: The scientist Kirk Connors got hit by an explosion while serving as a medic during combat that took away one of his arms and damaged his hearing. He became obsessed with trying to cure his ailment by attempting to splice animal DNA into his body. The experiment backfired because he accidentally mixed the DNA of both a bat and a lizard together before splicing himself. Turning him into an abominable monster that was part man, bat, and lizard. Professor Jackal Real Name: Miles Strange Fusion of: DC's Hugo Strange/Marvel's Jackal Black Goblin Real Name: Roman Kingsley Fusion of: DC's Black Mask/Marvel's Hobgoblin Bio: Roman Kingsley was the socialite head of Janus Fashion & Cosmetics, and old "friend" of Peter Wayne. He had a stenuous relationship with his parents, including them forcing a friendship between him and Peter for social status, leading him to murdering them and gaining full control of the company. And used ruthless business tactics to get his way. His company eventually faced financial calamity with the release of a defective product, but Peter attempted to bail him out by purchasing the company. Roman was humiliated by this and decided to attain his revenge by seeking out the formula that created the supervillain known as Joker Goblin. He found it and tried perfecting it to get rid of any negative side effects, and then used it on himself giving him the goblin powers. He took the Goblin arsenal, and then made himself an outfit that includes an orange cloak and a black mask carved to look like a skull carved from the lid of his mother's grave. Mister Slaughter Real Name: Victor Kasady Fusion of: DC's Mister Zsasz/Marvel's Carnage Poison Witch Real Name: Pamela Ezili Fusion of: DC's Poison Ivy/Marvel's Calypso Bio: A former botanist who during her work fell so deep in love with nature that she eventually decided to leave behind her old life and live out in nature on the island of Haiti. There she learned Voodoo ways from an old Voodoo practioner that included magic and potion making Ashen Croc Real Name: Waylon Lincoln Fusion of: DC's Killer Croc/Marvel's Tombstone Bio: Waylon Lincoln was born in a poor part of New Gotham with a degenerative disease. It started out with him just being born an albino, but as he grew older progressed into him growing albinic scales all over his body as well. His only peer who did not torment him over this was Lucius Robertson, and growing up they had a twisted friendship where Waylon abused him all he wanted. But the condition with this deforming also gave him great strength and durability. He eventually got jobs street fighting and when he was evidently strong enough crocodile wrestling. And eventually Lincoln decided that he would try and make a name for himself as a criminal, hoping one day to rise to the top of the underworld. He took the name Ashen Croc because of his pale and scaley appearance. To add to his harrowing appearance he also filed his teeth to sharp points. Ventriloquist & Hammerhead Real Name: Joseph Wesker Fusion of: DC's Ventriloquist & Scarface/Marvel's Hammerhead Firebird Real Name: Garfield Toomes Fusion of: DC's Firefly/Marvel's Vulture Doctor Maul Real Name: Judas Wayne (Alias: Simon Traveller) Fusion of: DC's Simon Hurt/Marvel's Judas Traveller Morlull Real Name: Thomas "Tommy" Morlun Fusion of: DC's Hush/Marvel's Morlun Bio: A childhood "friend" of Peter Wayne who was pressured into the relationship by his parents who used it for status that would eventually lead to his resentment of Peter for both that, and the jealousy over the love he got from his parents. He would eventually be met by a mysterious man named Doctor Maul that would reveal to him that he was a member of a species known as the ancients that could live forever by feeding on "Part Man, Part Animal" totems. Using his pyschic powers to unlike the capabilities trapped in Morlun's mind. A path that would eventually pit him against the part spider Peter Wayne. Predator Real Name: Nathan Gargan Fusion of: DC's Copperhead/Marvel's Scorpion Mad Tinkerer Real Name: Phinneas Tetch Fusion of: DC's Mad Hatter/Marvel's Tinkerer Sandface Real Name: Basil Marko Fusion of: DC's Basil Karlo/Marvel's Sandman Waterface Real Name: Morrie Hagen Fusion of: DC's Matt Hagen/Marvel's Hydro-Man Clayskin Real Name: Preston Cross Fusion of: DC's Preston Payne/Marvel's Skinhead Deadshock Real Name: Herman Lawton Fusion of: DC's Deadshot/Marvel's Shocker Bio: A thug for hire who is a great marksman, and wields a pair of pistols he invented that fire extremely powerful shcokwaves. Rampage Real Name: Aleksei Desmond Fusion of: DC's Blockbuster/Marvel's Rhino Killer Beetle Real Name: Drury Jenkins Fusion of: DC's Firefly/Marvel's Beetle Silver Demon Real Name: Silvia Al Fisk Fusion of: DC's Talia Al Ghul/Marvel's Silver Sable Bio: The daughter and enforcer of the King Demon Ra's Al Fisk, who serves as both a foe and love interest to Dark Spider. Harley Goblin Real Name: Harleen Hollister Fusion of: DC's Harley Quinn/Marvel's Menace Bio: Harleen Hollister was the daughter of a district attorney who became a psychologist, and was eventually assigned to the case of the supervillain known as Joker Goblin. During their sessions he began to slowly twist her mind and eventually revealed the location of one of his Goblin Hideouts, offering her the chance to become like him. She went there just to check it out, though did have a small curiosity of using the formula, decided not to. While leaving she knocked over some experimental Goblin chemicals that got absorbed into her skin, and warped her mind. She made herself a costume, and using her new powers along with some of Joker Goblin's arsenal managed to free him from Arkhamcroft Asylum. Afterwards becoming his consistent aide and companion. Red Goblin Real Name: Jason Osborn Fusion of: DC's Jason Todd/Marvel's Harry Osborn Bio: Jason Osborn is the teenage son of Peter Wayne's industrial rival Jack Osborn, the head of Osborn Industries. His father was very cold towards him, never letting them get that close. It filled Jason with feelings of resentment and anger towards his father. Jason became a drug addict and would commit crimes out on the streets to vent his rage and show his independence, and was eventually caught in the act by Dark Spider who recognized him as Jack's son. Peter took Jason under his wing to try and set him down the right path. Jason eventually becoming his sidekick called Green Robin. Eventually he and Gwen went to Bosnia with Dark Spider to try and stop a plan apparently being held by the Joker Goblin under the employ of the King Demon Ra's Al Fisk. While they stayed out of the front lines of the fighting, Joker Goblin managed to capture Jason and Gwen. He took them to a warehouse that was rigged to explode, but proceeded to beat Jason with a crowbar as retribution for his son "betraying" him. And as he left revealed that he was his father. Joker Goblin then managed to tell Dark Spider via phone the location of the warehouse, and that both of his young helpers were held in opposite ends of the building. With him having only time to save one. Dark Spider managed to get their, but went after Gwen first. He left her in safety to go after Jason, though was too late. Unknown to his friends, his body was taken and switched with a fake by a guilt ridden Ra's Al Fisk. He decided to try and revive Jason with the lazarus pit. It worked, but he was in a deranged state. He ran out of the cave and disappeared. He eventually managed to return to New Gotham and went to one of his father's goblin hideouts in order to use the goblin formula, but also learned about Jack's formal criminal persona of the Red Goblin. He decided to take that as his monkier in his quest for vengeance. Demon Goblin Real Name: Gabriel Al Fisk/Wayne Fusion of: DC's Damian Wayne/Marvel's Gabriel Stacy Don Vincente Falcone Real Name: Vincente Falcone Fusion of: DC's Carmine Falcone/Marvel's Vincente Fortunato Bio: At the start of Dark Spider's war on crime he is one of the most powerful mobsters in New Gotham City. Angelo Falcone Real Name: Angelo Falcone Fusion of: DC's Alberto Falcone/Marvel's Angelo Fortunato Bio: The younger son of Don Vincente Falcone, and considered his weakest child. All of this eventually leading to him going insane. Jimmy-6 Real Name: Giacomo Falcone Fusion of: DC's Mario Falcone/Marvel's Giacomo Fortunato Bio: Shriek Real Name: Frances Louise Falcone Fusion of: DC's Sophia Falcone/Marvel's Shriek Blackie Zucco Real Name: Blackie Zucco Fusion of: DC's Tony Zucco/Marvel's Blackie Gaxton Joe Carradine Real Name: Joe Carradine Fusion of: DC's Joe Chill/Marvel's Dennis Carradine Bio: The street thug who had murdered Richard and Mary Wayne, leading to Peter becoming Dark Spider. Crime-Master Real Name: Nick Moxon Fusion of: DC's Lew Moxon/Marvel's Crime-Master Bio: Nick Moxon was a gang leader and bank robber who wore a mask, proclaiming himself the Crime-Master, and had ties with Peter Wayne's father Richard. During one of his heists, Richard happened to be at the bank he was robbing and aided in his capture. Moxon swore revenge in court, but was unable to get the chance as a street thug named Joe Carradine had killed both Richard and his wife Mary during a robbery. Jack Osborn, the Joker Goblin, had eventually learned Dark Spider's true identity and also found out about the relationship between Moxon and Richard. The Crime-Master had recently come out of retirement and was rivaling Joker Goblin at the time, and so Joekr Goblin decided to kill two birds with one stone. He wanted to push Dark Spider over the edge and bring him down to his level, and Moxon eliminated. He managed to confront the recently captured Joe Carradine as Jack Osborn in prison and told him to confess for the murder of the Wayne family and to tell Batman that Nick Moxon had hired him to murder his parents to get that revenge he had sworn in return for getting his freedom. Dark Spider confronted him in prison, and Joe did as instructed putting Dark Spider after Moxon. Osborn than had Carradine murderered shortly after Dark Spider's departure. Dark Spider confronted Moxon, beat him to a pulp, and revealed hsi true identity to try and get him to confess. But despite all of these efforts Moxon never did since he had never comitted the crime to begin with. Peter toyed with killing him but eventually retook control of himself and let Moxon live. After Joker Goblin saw that his plan had failed he killed Moxon himself. Tobias Slug Real Name: Tobias Lugman Fusion of: DC's Tobias Whale/Marvel's Slug Bio: A morbidly obese albino crime lord in New Gotham under the employ of Don Vincente Falcone Great White Owl Real Name: Warren Owlsley Fusion of: DC's Great White Shark/Marvel's Owl Terrible Enforcers Fusion of: DC's Terrible Trio/Marvel's Enforcers Members: Fancy Fox (DC's Fox/Marvel's Fancy Dan), Bull Shark (DC's Shark/Marvel's Ox), Buzzard (DC's Vulture/Marvel's Montana) Bio: A Trio of inventors from New Gotham who seek new challenges and greater thrills in life. Doing so by donning criminal personas and becoming thugs for hire for the New Gotham mob. Ten-Eyed Basilisk Real Name: Basil Reardon Fusion of: DC's Ten-Eyed Man/Marvel's Basilisk Wheelhead Real Name: Nathan Weele Fusion of: DC's Gearhead/Marvel's Big Wheel Plesiosauria Real Name: Dr. Grace Stegron Fusion of: DC's Orca/Marvel's Stegron Obeah Longlegs Real Name: Ramsey Kole Fusion of: DC's Obeah Man/Marvel's Daddy Longlegs Solomon the Abominable Real Name: Cyrus Blonsky Fusion of: DC's Solomon Grundy/Marvel's Abomination Deathmaster Real Name: Slade Lords Fusion of: DC's Deathstroke/Marvel's Deathwatch Sin Reaper Real Name: Judson Carter Fusion of: DC's Reaper/Marvel's Sin Eater Bio: A violent vigilante in New Gotham armed with a large hook like weapon and a shotgun. Anansi Real Name: None Fusion Of: DC's Prometheus/Marvel's Kaine Bio: A clone of Dark Spider created by Professor Miles Strange, also known as Professor Jackal. He was the first clone concieved, and was made to become the "Anti-Dark Spider" to ultimately destroy him. Memories of his parents being murdered by George Stacy were programed into his mind along with the great martial arts training in order to match Dark Spider. However Anansi came out physically deformed and slowly generating. SpiderWrath Real Name: None Fusion of: DC's The Wrath/Marvel's Spidercide Bio: Another clone of Dark Spider made by Professor Jackal, who much like Anansi had programmed memories of his parents being murdered by cops led by George Stacy and skills in order to put him down a path to become a super criminal with the purpose of taking down Dark Spider. He was released by Professor Jackal after he thought Anansi had been killed in battle. Rage Real Name: None Fusion of: DC's Amygdala/Marvel's Guardian Bio: Another clone of Dark Spider. It came out much larger in size and greater in strength, but was born with a dysfunctional amygdala leaving him ceceibtible to falling into firts of uncontrollable rage. Spider-Mite Real Name: None Fusion of: DC's Bat-Mite/Marvel's Jack Bio: Another clone made of Dark Spider that came out extremely small in size and apparently weak, but unknown at first he somehow can draw power from the mysterious Fifth Dimension and bend reality itself. He is close friends with Rage and is one of the only things that can calm him down. Poison Spider Real Name: Richard Wayne Jr. Fusion of: DC's Owlman/Marvel's Poison Bio: An alternate reality version of Dark Spider that lost his family in a similar fashion to Peter Wayne, but instead decided that he would control crime by taking it over. This version has also pernamently bonded with the symbiote of his world that Peter had rejected. Ra's Al Wahsh Real Name: Ra's Al Wahsh Fusion of: DC's Ra's Al Ghul/Marvel's The Beast Bio: